


Perfect

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alice Cooper - Freeform, Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, bughead love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Betty Cooper is engaged to the wrong man. She knows; Jughead knows, but her fiance doesn't. She loves both dearly but if she was truly in love with the first, would she have fallen for the second? Time's running out and she has to make a choice: possibly the hardest decision she has ever had to make.Will she have the courage to break one man's heart to save two?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Mariam :) This is my first time submitting a story on Ao3 but I have written quite a few bughead fics on my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx so feel free to check that out if you enjoy this! x

He was back.

He never thought he was going to be back. But he was back. Back in Riverdale.

Only one person could get him to come back. The same person who was supposed to be marrying his best friend this weekend.

_Betty._

He inhaled sharply. He can’t think like that anymore. Archie’s his  _best friend_. She isn’t his to love; to care for; to adore.

_But he doesn’t deserve her._

He entered Pop’s scanning the diner for his classic corner booth.

“Jughead! It’s been a while! The usual?”

He responded to Pop Tate and then headed towards the booth, unable to not think about the last time he had been in this very booth.

_“Do you have to leave?” she asked, tears forming in her eyes._

_“Yeah, I’m so sorry. She needs me. Who knows where my mother is, and Jellybean’s so young. I’ll be back though, of course.”_

He lied. He lied to Betty. Obviously he did not intend to but is it a lie if you don’t keep the promise? No. He had the intention to. Didn’t he? Or maybe deep down he did not because he knew Betty would never have him, so there was no need to complicate her relationship with Archie further.

Yes, he knew Archie questioned Betty’s friendship with Jughead once before, and no one knew he knew. But he heard them.

_“I don’t like Jughead like that? We’re bestfriends?”_

_“Bestfriends that are pretty close if you ask me.”_

_“I’m sorry you feel that way. But I’m not going to stop being friends with him just because your ego’s being damaged by our some what intellectual argument.” Harsh._

_Jughead remembered seeing the hurt on Archie’s face through the small window of the door._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. You know I love you. I just don’t get why you need to feel threatened,” she said pulling him into an embrace._

_He didn’t hear much more after that but he saw the perfect couple reconcile._

It’s a miracle they’ve lasted this long to be honest. With Archie’s overprotective jealousy and Betty’s innocent interactions with everyone, Jughead never expected the pair would last. Yes, everyone believed they were the perfect couple; he was the Romeo to her Juliet; the jelly to her peanut butter; the straw to her berry. Betty was believed to be a beautiful, blonde, precious, perfect, polite girl and Archie athletic, caring, creative and an all rounder. But Jughead knew that there was more to the story.

No one is ever just  _perfect_. Except Betty. For him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell of the door.

Entered was the blonde headed girl; the potential love of his life; his soulmate; his only chance of attaining happiness; his everything yet not at all his.

She caught sight of him and smiled, brightening up his world already.

He grinned and got out the booth to be engulfed in a hug.

“I’ve missed you, Jug.”

“And I you.”  _More than you know._

The two sat in that booth, laughing, sharing food, stories and experiences for hours. Jughead was in such a peaceful state of calm, internally and externally that is, that it came to his surprise when Betty revealed a dark, hidden truth that he could tell had been consuming her.

“I can’t marry Archie.”


	2. Chapter 2

He stammered, “Wh-what are you talking about, Betts? Why not?”

She looked ashamed and honestly he hated that such a look would ever mark itself across her face.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I take it back.”

He debated it, seeing the beautiful rock on her finger but he reached for her hand, anyway, “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologise. Why are you getting cold feet?”

“Whose feet are cold?”

He pulled his hands back. Betty noticed his quick impulses gaining the better of him.

Of course it was no one other than the man himself.

“Jug, it’s been a while,” he chuckled, to which Jughead responded by getting out of the booth and greeting his friend properly. The two held a brief hug before Archie slid in next to Betty, giving her a kiss.

Jughead tried not to make a big deal by looking away so he just looked at his nearly empty plate, wiping the crumbs with his forefinger.

He felt Betty’s eyes on him.

“So, whose feet are cold?” Archie asked again.

“Mine.” Betty and Jughead simultaneously replied.

“Uh, I forgot socks.” Betty reasoned.

“Oh fair enough then. And Jughead, what about you?” Archie asked.

“Uh, I’ve just adapted to keeping my body cold at all times. That way I’m never too cold.”

Betty looked at him, ‘that makes no sense’, she said through her expression. He shrugged.

“Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense. Anyway, tell me about Ohio, that must have been fun?”

“Yeah, not really. Jellybeans gone to college now, and so I really have no purpose there. I’m looking for some jobs now, though. I worked in construction back in Ohio, but I figured it’s time I actually do what I’m supposed to.”

“That sounds good. How did that story of yours come along, by the way?” Archie chuckled.

“It’s done. But how’s your music coming along? Still doing that?” Jughead retorted.

Betty let out a huff of air in amusement to which Archie actually noticed. And not happily.

“Uh, I’m actually the coach for Riverdale High, so no, not still doing music. But I play the occasional song for Betty.” He grinned and poked her cheek to which she giggled.

“I’m going to go order, you guys want anything?”

“I’m okay, Arch-

“Yeah, a burger would be great-

The two spoke simultaneously before erupting into laughter.

“Always been that way, I guess.” Jughead said.

She smiled, “Always, I guess.”

***

Hey, Betty can we talk? He texted.

Yeah, sure. What’s up?

No, in person.

Oh okay. I’m nearly done with my run, I’ll meet you at 3rd Avenue Park in 10?

See you then.

***

She sat on the cold wooden bench, fumbling with her earplugs. She wiped a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her forehead. She hadn’t run for that long but it was mentally exhausting to constantly try and conceal herself from how she truly felt.

She couldn’t not marry Archie.

You love him.

She did love him. She couldn’t just break his heart like that.

But if I really love him why would I marry him knowing I don’t really love him like that?

No, you do. You’re just getting pre-marriage jitters. It’s normal.

She really did love him. She really did.

She just didn’t like she loved him.

He who was walking towards her right now. Looking rather smart in his long, navy coat and dark hair, parted in the center. He gave her a smile and her heart just melted.

Don’t think like that.

She felt that her feelings were written across her face.

He opened his arms attempting to hug her but she slid back, “I’m all sweaty.”

“You don’t look it. Besides I don’t mind. I’ve been gone for years, so I feel like I need to make up for lost time,” he joked.

She gave in and allowed herself to be held in his embraces.

She couldn’t help the small smile that crept up on her face.

Pulling away she started, “So, is this about…?”

“Yes. What’s going on?”

She sighed, “I don’t know really. I’m probably just making a big deal out of nothing. I love him, I do.” She looked at him, hoping to see some kind of emotion written on his face. None.

“But I just feel like…are we only doing this because it’s us, and this is what we’re meant to do, you know?”

He paused, “I understand what you’re saying. I do. The expectations, the books having been written for you, it’s in the stars. But let me ask you this, would you rather write your own story? Because if not, then this is what you should do. It’s all planned for you. You’ll grow old together, here in Riverdale, I assume? You’ll have some gorgeous kids, who’ll know what love is. But if not-if you don’t want your whole life planned in this way…”

She knew where he was going. She looked infront of her.

She did want something like that.

But not with Archie.

“What are you thinking, Betts?”

“I want something like that, but I just…it doesn’t feel right. I don’t know. Something’s off. I’ve never really realised this before, but I mean maybe deep down I kind of had an idea that this wasn’t right, I don’t know.”

She sighed, “I just thought, when it’s meant to be, you would know?” She turned back to look at him. She had not realised his hand on her shoulder this whole time. She felt a little spark of happiness.

No you don’t. You don’t feel anything.

He broke the intense stare with a cough and pulling his hand away.

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

“But I don’t want to throw it all away. Everything we’ve worked for.”

He looked like he was battling himself with whether to say something or not.

“Just say it, Jug.”

He looked surprised, “What?”

“Oh come on, Jug, I know you. I know when you’re trying not to say something, just because you feel guilty for saying it. But you know me, and you know I’d rather hear the truth than anything else. Especially from you.”

His heart did a little flutter.

Especially from you.

He couldn’t tell her what he was thinking. That would just confuse her even more. Besides, she loved Archie. He knew she did. She didn’t love him.

She doesn’t love you.

“Uh, nothing, well it’s just that…you don’t need to rush into things. Tell him you want to postpone it, maybe? I don’t know. All I know is that marriage is a big thing, and I agree, when you’re with the right person it’ll feel right. Perfect isn’t always perfect, if you know what I mean.”

She did know what he meant.

Her whole life she was trying to be perfect. For her mother, for her family, for Archie, for her friends, for her teachers, for her school, for everyone in the small town.

And sometimes it felt right, sure, but most of the time she didn’t feel right. It did not feel right to be that perfect.

Oh so overly dramatic. Calm down, Betty. You’re not living in a novel, for crying out loud.

“I do. I do know what you mean. Being perfect never feels perfect. I don’t want to be like that but I guess I have to be. It’s funny really, you would never think you’d hear someone complain about being perfect.”

Oh Betty, but you are perfect, he wanted to let out.

You’re perfect in more ways than one. From the way your hair is fit into your headband to the way your eyelashes flutter a little when you’re frustrated with yourself. You’re perfect, for me.

He sat there in agony as he saw Betty’s internal conflict practically written on her face.

She was battling it all, he knew that. All by herself.

“Betty you don’t need to be perfect. Everything you do just by the fact that you are doing it, makes it perfect. It’s not something to aspire to be, it is simply something to be. Something you just are. I wish it did not come with pressures and expectations, and that sucks, but Archie doesn’t put the expectations on you, right? He sees you for who you are, right?”

Right.

No, not right at all.

She wanted to tell him so badly.

“Right…”

His heart almost crushed then and there. He didn’t know if she actually believed that. Archie did not see her for who she was, or else Archie would have been on this bench with her instead. But her ‘acceptance’ was deceptive: did she truly believe it?

“So five days?”

Bet she looks drop-dead gorgeous in her dress.

“Five days.” She confirmed, nodding with her lips creased in a line.

He dropped his arm around her shoulder and rested his head against hers and sighed.

“It’s going to be alright, Cooper.”

Was it though? Both questioned.

The two sat there for a while, just quietly contemplating their feelings. They both felt their love for the other was wrong, immoral, imperfect. They couldn’t. Besides, it’s not like the other reciprocrates? So it would only ruin everything.

Either that, or make everything they’ve ever wanted come to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty spent the rest of the day showing Jughead the newly refurbished Register and walking around Riverdale. Archie had taken the football team for a tournament for the day, and so when Betty brought Jughead back to their house, he wasn’t there to show him around.

They sat at two ends of the sofa throwing pop corn at each other whilst a movie was playing in the background. What movie? They honestly couldn’t tell. They were so engrossed in their little game that at that moment nothing else mattered to them.

It was perfect.

That was, until the front door was unlocked, which neither of them heard, and a certain red head walked in.

By this point the duo were sitting rather close on the sofa: the desire to win required accuracy.

“Uh, hey Betts, Jug.” He walked over to Betty, placing a kiss on her forehead, “What’s going on?”

Betty smiled, with her eyes twinkling, “Not much, we’re just eating popcorn. Have you had dinner?”

“No, not yet. What you watching?”

“Not sure.” Jughead responded.

Archie couldn’t help but feel left out.

That’s ridiculous.

She’s your fiancé and he’s your bestfriend.

There’s no need to feel like that.

“We brought you some Chinese, if you want it?” Betty asked.

He smiled a smile of gratitude.

“Thanks babe. Jug, you want to have some?”

An excuse to get him alone.

“Sure,” Jughead got up, brushing his leg against Betty’s which was still covered by her thin, yoga pants material.

Ignore the spark.

Archie got the food out of the fridge and got two plates.

“So, you happy to be back in Riverdale?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, I suppose.”

“Really nice, I bet. Especially spending so much of your time with Betty?”

Jughead looked at him with caution.

“Lots to catch up on?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Jughead responded.

The two maintained eye contact whilst filling their plates, trying to understand the other.

The soft-sounding voice of Betty travelled from the living room, “Can someone get me an eggroll?”

Someone.

Why wouldn’t she ask ‘Arch can you get me an eggroll?’

Why ‘someone’?

Why would she assume her soon to be husband wouldn’t get her an egg roll?

You’re looking way too into this.

Maybe.

“Sure, Betts,” he replied, “It’s okay dude. I get that you’re close.”

“I didn’t realise that there was something to not be okay?”

“Really? Well, she’s getting married in a few days and she’s probably seen you more than her actual fiancé.”

“Is that my fault?”

He didn’t sound accusing.

Before Archie could respond Betty walked in asking, “I decided I might end up wanting more than one eggroll.”

The two men didn’t laugh.

“Thought that would earn at least a chuckle,” she muttered. “What’s going on?”

She looked at Jughead with fear in her eyes.

He didn’t tell Archie, did he?

No, he wouldn’t.

“Uh, nothing, babe. Just debating whether I can fit anything else onto this plate.”

She smiled a half smile, “Okay, don’t take too long. I figured we should actually watch a movie.”

Archie followed her back into the living room. He sat on the outermost part of the sofa, with one arm around Betty.

Jughead followed after, sitting on the opposite end.

Betty snuggled up to Archie, but seeing Jughead in the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Why? You’re not with Jughead.

He caught her looking.

They exchanged small smiles.

Wonder what that would be like: to be with Jughead.

And with that guilty thought, she unintentionally dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty groaned, “I don’t remember anything from last night, but what I do remember is that I never intended to get that drunk.”

“It always starts off that way, my dear,” Veronica replied, “but here, I made you the perfect remedy. I call it The Veronica Special.”

“How original,” Betty retorted.

“Darling, remember be as sarcastic as you want in the morning, just not with V.”

“Sorry,” Betty sat up and tried the drink. “I am grateful though.”

“Because I threw you the best bachelorette party ever!”

“Too loud, too loud. Well no, but thank you, I was talking about this remedy.”

“Ah, well anyway, it was nice to reunite with everyone too.”

It was nice.

Or was it? She couldn’t exactly remember.

She just hoped she didn’t do anything stupid.

She checked her phone for messages. One stood out.

Hey Betts, just hoping you’re okay? Let me know. -Jug

Wonder what that was about.

She called him and he picked up almost immediately, almost as though he had been waiting for her to call.

Obviously not. Why would he?

“Hey Jug.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He spoke in a hushed tone. Maybe because he didn’t want to wake Archie? Jughead was staying with them until he could find an apartment.

“I’ve been better,” she managed to chuckle.

“Yeah, I should think so. So yesterday you left me a voicemail…?”

Oh no.

“I did? What did I say?”

She was dreading the answer.

“Um you told me not to let you get married.”

He paused, letting her take that in.

“I was really drunk last night, Jug. It’s okay.”

“Is it though?”

“Who’s on the phone?” Veronica asked.

“Archie.” Betty responded.

Jughead heard.

“Ooh, send him my love, haven’t seen him since the announcement dinner!” She exclaimed.

Veronica had married a successful lawyer and moved back to New York, but she came back to Riverdale occasionally to see Betty and Archie.

“Will do.” Betty told Veronica, “I’ll talk to you later. It’s okay. I love you. Bye.”

She had to say that. Or else Veronica would have got suspicious. She’s very observant like that.

She didn’t tell her it was Jughead because she didn’t think her first phone call of the day being to someone other than her significant other would look good on her part. Especially not someone as close to her as Jughead.

***

Why did she lie? Why didn’t she tell Veronica it was him?

‘I love you.’

No she doesn’t. She was acting; putting on a front so that Veronica wouldn’t ask questions.

Yes that’s it.

There’s nothing more to it.

Still, a small part of him wanted to believe that she meant it; that she did love him.

He couldn’t control that persisting part.

***

“So 3 more days, B! Excited?” Kevin asked, sipping his mimosa at the other end of the long table.

“Excited? Of course she’s excited. Who wouldn’t be, marrying Archie Andrews?” Veronica interjected, wiggling her eyebrows.

Betty giggled.

She was good at this. Pretending.

Pretending to be happy. Pretending to be everything people expected she was.

The only time that she didn’t pretend was with him.

She didn’t need to.

She zoned out of Kevin and Veronica’s debate out whether in ‘Kiss, Marry, Kill’ you can’t do the same to all. She started remembering glimpses from last night.

***

“Jug, I don’t want to do this. Don’t let me do this.”

“Betty, where are you? Do you want me to come get you?”

“I don’t want to marry him.”

“Okay, Betty-“

“No, you don’t understand. I can’t be with him forever. I can’t be with him at all. We’re not supposed to be together.”

“Then who are you supposed to be with, Betts?” He asked softly.

“I-I just-“

“Betts? You still there?”

There was no sound on the other end. Until Veronica picked up the phone and said, “Hello, Archie? Is that you? Get back to your own party! I got your girl here; everything’s fine.”

Jughead didn’t respond and ended the call.

***

Jughead laid in the bed staring at the ceiling fan.

He was stuck.

He couldn’t tell Betty how he really felt, but he couldn’t just let her get married anyway.

She didn’t want to marry Archie.

She told him.

She was drunk.

She was honest.

Maybe he should tell Archie?

Nope. Never. Archie would be crushed she’s having doubts.

Although it would get her out of this problem.

But if Betty changed her mind, he’d end up looking like the bad guy.

The bad guy that broke up the perfect couple.

That’s a movie nobody wants to be the star in.


	5. Chapter 5

One day.

She stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, having just brushed her teeth.

One more day and she would be Mrs. Betty Andrews.

“Feels so right, doesn’t it?” Archie stood in the doorway.

She must have been speaking aloud.

“Yeah, it really does.” She plastered her best fake smile.

How could she do this to him? She knows she is not doing any justice to him by trying to convince herself that she’s in love with the man she’s going to marry in a days time.

But she figured, ‘better my hopes and dreams get crushed than Archie’s.’

She walked out of the bathroom, allowing Archie to use it and headed downstairs. Jughead was already sitting there, eating pancakes whilst reading the paper.

He immediately looked up, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too. Want some coffee?”

“Sure. So, one more day…”

She poured the coffee with her back to him, “Yeah, can’t wait.”

Reluctantly she turned around and faced his knowing expression.

“You sound overjoiced.”

She mustered up everything she had to give the best fake smile ever, to the one person who could see right through it. And he did.

She really just wanted him to drop it.

“Look I am. I’m just stressed about the wedding.”

He didn’t believe her but he wouldn’t push her now, “Thought everything’s sorted? Rehearsal dinner tonight and all.”

“Yeah, but still. It’s a wedding. Obviously the bride’s going to be stressed.”

“Good morning!” The cheery voice was projected by Archie, now entering the kitchen.

Jughead respondes quietly, and Betty kissed him.

“So, ready for tonight, babe?”

“Yeah, I just hope my mom doesn’t make this all about her.”

She lifted herself onto the bar stool opposite Jughead at the island.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll politely remind her this is our night, and our wedding.” Archie said with an adorable smile.

“So where are you going on your honeymoon?” Jughead asked, sipping his coffee.

“Hawaii.”

“Ooh, that sounds lovely.”

Betty raised an eyebrow to Jughead, regarding his sudden transformation into a gossiping-competitive-soccer-mom.

He gave a playful look back.

Archie, oblivious to the exchanging of looks, was piling up a plate of pancakes, with his back to the island.

Jughead attempted to steal some strawberries from Betty’s plate, to which she tried to stop him, just to tease, but ended up giving into him having a whole pancake too.

He smirked triumphantly.

Archie sat down at the end of the table. He was able to see both Betty and Jughead from his position.

The trio engaged in light conversation before beginning their day of errands.

Betty had some last minute things to check, Archie had to just ‘be’, supporting her as he did, and Jughead had to, well, just open the door to whoever came in.

And there were many.

From florists to friends, Jughead saw way too many people than his socially awkward self could handle let alone stand.

At around 5 he went upstairs to get ready, passing Betty’s room on the way to his.

The door was ajar and through it he could see her standing in her gorgeous satin pink dress, sitting on the sides of her shoulders, and shaping her figure wonderfully.

He jumped back when he heard Archie coming up the stairs, and hurried to his room.

This is wrong, this is all so wrong. Everything you feel, just stop.

If only it were that easy.

If it were that easy, he would have stopped his feelings decades ago knowing it would come to this.

Crushing on his bestfriend’s girl.

The typical rom-com storyline. Only this was different. Only this, they were actual soulmates with a redhead in the way. Only this was bound to leave someone broken-hearted. He just hoped it wasn’t Betty.


	6. Chapter 6

“I have known Archie since we were little kids. I remember we met at the Twilight drive-in. I was, well, rummaging for any food I could find, and Archie saw me, eyes full of desperation. He came over to me and offered me his toffee apple that I had seen his mom just get him. I didn’t know what to do so I just stared at him. “Here, you have it.” “Don’t you want it?” “Yeah, but I want to give it to you more,” he had said. Ever since I’ve known him, this man has been nothing but generous, caring and considerate, towards everyone he’s ever met, including people he didn’t even know, like me that day at the drive-in. I think we can agree, Archie Andrews is the man we aspire to be, and man, I’m lucky to have you as my best friend. As for Betty Cooper, she’s the sweetest human being on the face of the planet. Determined for justice, yet thoughtful always, the lady deserves her Prince Charming, and nobody fills that role better than Archie Andrews. The two are made for each other. They’re the perfect fit. To the happy couple!” Jughead raised his glass to terminate his toast.

The audience responded and he smiled at the duo. Archie gave him a hug, and Betty a smile of gratitude. She would have hugged him, but she wasn’t supposed to leave her position at the table, he knew that. It was a breach of etiquette to do so.

The pain in his heart was throbbing worse than ever.

They were the perfect couple and she did deserve her prince, but surely a princess knows if she’s got the wrong one?

When Archie had asked him to be his best man he was honoured. But if he knew the pain it would cause him…well wouldn’t he be in pain whether he was the best man or not? He thinks he would. Just the fact that Betty was getting married to his bestfriend instead of him was enough to make him want to rip his heart out of his chest just to make the pain of heartbreak stop.

As he ate his food, he observed Betty. Smiling her million dollar smile and brushing a strand of her gold locks behind her ear as she answered Veronica’s question. He could see many things in her eyes: love, joy, excitement, anticipation, hurt and conflict. She had a problem and he knew it. Despite how she tried to make excuses about her doubts seeing as she was getting married awfully soon.

“Jughead,” a patronising tone from a patronising woman.

“Mrs Cooper.”

“Still wearing that hat of yours?” Pointing to the hat he had put down on the table.

“Occasionally.”

“I never understood how it just always ‘fit’ your head. Surely it’s grown?”

“The hat or my head?”

“Mom!” Betty interrupted, “Come, have you tried the chicken?”

“I have, in fact, I thought it was a bit dry.”

“Come, tell me all about it.” Betty sacrificed herself for Jughead and he gave her a greatful smile as she dragged the woman away. She sent back a small one.

He returned to his seat and in turn his thoughts.

He had loved her for so long, how could he only make a move a day before she was getting married? He couldn’t. But he couldn’t let her marry him without informing her that she had other options.

“Hey man, thanks again for that speech. It reminded me that I’ve been a bit of a jackass lately, and I’m sorry, just insecure about losing the love of my life, you know.”

Oh boy does he know.

“Yeah, no worries, I totally get it.”

Archie smiled big, “I love you man,” before engulfing him in a hug to which he laughed, “Me too, me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Order of events:

Wednesday night: Bacholer/ette parties

Thursday evening: Rehearsal dinner

Friday: The Day Before

Saturday 11 am: The Wedding

***

27 hours before the wedding

“Hey, how come you’re up?” Betty asked the dark-haired man.

“Couldn’t sleep, how about you?”

She chuckled, “To your surprise, not everyone wakes up late in the day.”

He sat down, cross-legged, on the sofa facing her.

“So, last day of freedom?”

She laughed, “Oh yes, I’m going to make the most of it.”

“Who knew Betty Cooper was one to be sarcastic?” He faked a gasp.

She giggled, “It’s been a progression I’m not proud of.”

He smirked, “Maybe I’m rubbing off on you.”

She held his eye contact, “Yeah. Maybe.”

He reached out to drink some of her coffee to which she, obviously, gave him.

“No sugar, no milk. What’s on your mind, Betts?”

“Maybe getting married tomorrow?”

He didn’t know how to approach this topic. He wanted to tell her so bad, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that to Archie.

“I need to tell you something,” she blurted.

“Okay?”

“I think I have…had…have…I’m not sure, doubts well because…” she paused, looking at him intently.

He placed the coffee cup down on the wooden floor beside him, before squeezing her small hand.

“I might uh..not love him like that…or rather not love him as much…”

“As much as who? What?”

“You.”


	8. Chapter 8

**27 hours before the wedding**

“You.”

He froze.

She blushed, “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have said that. I just thought…”

And before he knew it, he brought her face to meet his, finally crushing his lips against her cherry, soft ones. He felt her melt in his embrace. Sparks flew, fireworks set off and shooting stars raced across the dark sky. Slowly, gently she pulled away, eyes closed, smiling to herself.

Then the shock and realisation of what had just happened hit her. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, knocking the coffee over.

“Shit! I better quickly clean this up,” she ran over to the kitchen to get some paper towels.

_Wow, the perfect reaction._

_Well what were you expecting? You kissed an engaged woman?_

_Best kiss ever,_ not that he had a lot of experience, but he could tell she felt the spark too.

_Doesn’t matter. She’s getting married. To your bestfriend._

_But I love her._

_And she loves me._

_Doesn’t she?_

_Or did he put her feelings of doubt to rest?_

She returned and wiped up the spilt coffee.

She threw away the tissues before catching eye contact with him again.

“So…” he started.

“We shouldn’t have done that…”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I understand if.-”

She kissed him again.

“W..wh…what? I’m so confused.”

“Confused about what?” Archie called from the next door room.

The two, wide-eyed, jumped apart.

Archie came into the room, from the kitchen, “Good morning babe.”

He kissed her cheek.  _Thank God._

“Morning,” she mumbled, “I’m…I’m going to go get some breakfast. At Pop’s. Need some fresh air.”

“Oh okay. I’d come but I have got to leave my stuff off at my dad’s.” Archie was spending the night there so Betty and him would not see each other till they got married.  _Tradition. You know, it’s bad luck or something like that. Ironic._

“I’ll come. I’m always up for Pops.” Jughead said.

“Great.”

Betty was in two minds. Half of her did not want him to come, seeing as they had just kissed and she was engaged. But the other half did, seeing as she was now more sure than ever, Jughead was her man. Betty slipped on her shoes and opened the door, waiting for Jughead who followed just behind her.

The two started their walk to Pop’s.

“So what now?”

“I don’t know. I’m so confused. I think…I think I can’t get married.”

Jughead’s heart did a somersault.

Which he felt guilty for.

But ecstatic at the same time.

“Really?”

“I’m not sure.”

_Oh._

_It’s okay, she’s still confused, she isn’t definite on anything. Don’t get your hopes up._

“I think…I just need to process.” She looked up at him.

Her heart did a somersault.

“Yeah, that makes sense, of course. But I do have to ask…”

“Yeah?”

“How would you tell him? You know, if you don’t…”

She sighed, looking ahead of her.

“Like a note or?”

“I think,” she began, “A note would not be desirable, but I don’t know if I could face him. He would be distraught, angry at me no doubt, and absolutely heartbroken. Already things I’m feeling, so having that on me too? I know it sounds selfish. I just…What about a phone call?”

“Better than a text I suppose.”

“Although, he would probably try and convince me.”

“Knowing you, you’d give in just to keep him happy.”

She chuckled, with a hint of sadness, “I feel like I would be marrying him for that reason, though. But I care so much about his happiness and wellbeing…”

“Look, Betty, I know this may sound biased, but deep down you know what’s right for him. You can’t be in a marriage to someone you don’t love and he doesn’t know it. That isn’t fair to either of you. If it’s so meant to be, it would feel meant to be, right?”

She knew he was right. It was just a matter of accepting it.

***

**20 hours before the wedding**

Archie had dropped off his suit at his dad’s, and whilst doing so his dad wanted to have a talk with him. So that’s what he was doing.

Betty had her bridesmaids over, Veronica and Polly being Best Women, were attempting to keep her calm and make sure everything was ready.

Alice Cooper planned to bring the twins over too, so the stress level in the apartment would raise no doubt, mainly due to the grown woman’s presence rather than the twins.

Jughead was not really doing anything other than sitting, watching television.

***

**18 hours before the wedding**

Betty sighed whilst entering the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Jughead chuckled, “Is that really the best idea?”

“If you don’t want some that’s fine. I’m getting married tomorrow so yes, it really is the best idea.”

_Yes. He knew. She didn’t have to remind him._

He took a glass after she had poured some out, “Fair enough.”

“So what have you been up to today?”

“Nothing much really. I’m rather distraught over Ross and Rachel’s breakup, but that’s really it, I guess.”

_I’m much more distraught about you._

“Yes, well he had it coming. She didn’t deserve that though.”

“But they were on a break?”

“Still cheating.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.” He looked up at her, eyes filled with something other than glee. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he wanted to know what it was.

_Acceptance? Had she finally come to terms with marrying Archie?_

The two watched side by side trying not to acknowledge the spark that flew when they came into contact with one another; their kiss; their uncontrollable desire to kiss again.

***

**15 hours before the wedding**

Betty and Jughead were a little tipsy. But not drunk enough to do anything stupid.

Or so they thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

11 hours before the wedding

“I really want to kiss you again.”

Betty’s laugh in response to his honest truth did not hurt as much under the influence of a little alcohol.

After a while of playful messing about, teasing and tickling, the two, more like Betty, decided it was time to go to bed.

So they attempted to climb the stairs, grabbing onto the other to balance themselves.

Finally, after what felt like a month later, they made it.

It wasn’t so much the fact they were a little drunk as it was they both wanted an excuse to hold the other.

Betty faced Jughead, with her back to her bedroom door, “Thanks for a fun, last night of not being married.”

His smile was wiped off.

She’s getting married so soon.

“Yeah, of course.”

She broke the intent gaze and kissed his cheek before going into her room.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He waited a little before returning to his own room. He knew when he would wake up, the love of his life was getting married.

With that in mind, he could not sleep.

With that in mind, she could not sleep either.

***

9 hours before the wedding

Jughead tossed and turned but nothing could get him to sleep. He lay there, staring at the ceiling fan, in his briefs and a vest. He was hot, but he was cold. The duvet didn’t mesh right with his body tonight.

He wanted so desperately to go wake her up and whisk her away so they could be together forever.

Does she even want that? He did not know, but he had to show her she had options.

Just as he was putting on some jeans someone knocked.

“Come in.”

Betty pushed the door open, standing in the doorframe, wearing jeans and a grey hoodie. Possibly Archie’s. Or rather, probably Archie’s.

“Uh, hey, what’s up?”

“Take me out of Riverdale, please.” The desperation was clear in her fragile voice.

“What?” He walked over to her.

“Please, can we just drive?” Pouting her cute, pink lips.

“For how long?” He said as he reached for his top and jacket and tried to avoid looking at her lips.

“How long it takes? I don’t know yet. I just know that I have to get out of here right now.”

He was confused because she wasn’t holding a bag or anything. So she just wanted to escape reality tonight? Not forever, but just for tonight.

“Okay, let me just grab my shoes.”

She handed him the keys, went downstairs, out the door and towards the car.

He looked at her from the front door. So beautiful even at this late hour. So gorgeous even in the plainest clothes ever. So…just so wow when she smiled, even when she was in this state.

Forever an enigma, Betty Cooper.

Forever an enigma.

***

10 hours 39 minutes before the wedding

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Betty was thinking and overthinking and he knew it. The road was smooth and the air in the car was filled with peace. An odd type of peace. He planned on taking her to this little lake outside Riverdale.

***

10 hours 2 minutes before the wedding

Sat on the soft, green grass, Betty played with the trimmings nervously, with her head resting on Jughead’s shoulder and their backs against a large oak tree.

“Betty,” he began, “I need to tell you something.”

She looked up at him, her face so close to his she could practically feel his cheeks go red. All she wanted to do was kiss those cheeks. Those lips. That nose. She could make out his face rather well despite the darkness.

You want to make out with his face, rather.

Betty!

She gave him an encouraging look.

“Okay,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I uh I don’t know if you know this, but I’ve well liked you like…that for a very long time now. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I know it’s probably very selfish of me to tell you this, but I just thought…”

She shook her head, “No, go on.”

“I just thought if you knew that, then you knew all the facts. I think you’re just…wow. And I want to be with…but I get that you love Archie and all, so I am happy for you, I just thought you should know all the facts because you’re amazing, extraordinary, gorgeous and there’s no one like you. You’re Betty Cooper.” He started to chuckle awkwardly, hand ruffling through his hair.

She began to cry.

Oh no.

What did he say? He shouldn’t have said that to her. Oh god.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you.” He took her in her arms. Her head was buried into his chest and he played with the golden locks.

“No, thank you for telling me. I just…I don’t know what to do.”

And she remained confused.

She settled down after a while and pulled away from his embraces, wanting to take every detail of his face in.

She placed her hand on his cheek. She could see hope in his eyes masked by hurt. She was hurting him. So badly.

So now she had to weigh the scales.

Cons:

-She would break Archie’s heart

-She would ruin everyone’s expectations and hopes for her

-She would feel so guilty she couldn’t live in Riverdale

Pros:

-She wouldn’t break her actual soulmate’s heart

-She would be with her actual soulmate (she knew it when their kiss made her feel like a volcano of glitter erupted inside her heart)

That’s a pretty big pro.

So she went for it. Despite her morals telling her not to, she pressed her lips against his and felt his rough, warm ones kiss back. His arms around her waist he brought her into his lap.

Her hands ruffled through his hair and he tried to hold in a little groan when she tugged at the ends. They pulled apart and she rested her head against his shoulder, not wanting to escape his embraces where she felt so safe from all of her troubles.

Forgetting everything else in the world, that kiss was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

6 hours before the wedding

The two forbidden lovers enjoyed each other’s company, watching the sunrise, until Betty felt they ought to head back.

The drive-home was one filled with unsaid words, said words, strong feelings including both guilt and love. They didn’t need to address those feelings: they both felt it.

Jughead pulled into the driveway, sighing.

“5 hours, Betts.”

She looked at him, sorrow in her eyes, “Yeah, 5 hours.”

She looked miserable but what could he do? She had made her choice.

“We should probably get some sleep.” He told her.

“Yeah, probably should.”

Once the door had been unlocked they parted ways, Betty going to bed, Jughead making some coffee. There was no way he’d be able to sleep now.

Kissing his soulmate and losing his soulmate in the space of a 12 hours was hardly easy to just forget, and go to sleep.

He sat at the counter, both hands around the warm mug, just thinking.

Thinking what could have been.

***

3 hours before the wedding

“Yeah, I know dad, but what can I do?” Jughead knew he had to talk to someone about this, so who better than FP?

“Don’t lose her, boy. You’re never going to find someone as perfect as Betty.”

Didn’t he know it.

***

2 hours before the wedding

“Miss you babe, and I can’t wait to marry you today,” Archie chuckled over the phone.

Betty giggled, “Me too, Arch. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And with the exchanging of terms of endearment the two hang up the phones, both feeling very different things.

Betty looked at her dress. Her bridesmaids were all ready and Veronica was pestering her to just get ready so they could take pictures.

She had done her hair, makeup and jewellery so this was all that was left.

Betty looked at herself in the mirror.

Who are you?

You’re Betty Cooper.

Not for long.

“Betty Andrews. Elizabeth Andrews.” Betty said aloud, trying to hear the ring to it.

Nope, no ring.

Betty Jones.

Hmm.

Maybe she would just keep Cooper.

She walked over to the bed and unzipped the wedding dress.

She undressed and put herself into the large, white dress. It sat on her shoulders, shaping her figure nicely, and trailed a bit behind her: sort of like a circle around her feet.

She just needed to zip it up.

“Veronica!” she called.

She heard Jughead’s voice in response, “Everything okay, Betty?”

No, not at all.

“Could you help me?” She replied.

He opened the door, hand on his chest and taking a step back when he saw her, “Woah. Absolutely stunning.”

She couldn’t help but blush.

“I need you to zip me up.”

He closed the door and walked over to her.

With a steady, warm hand on her lower back, he used the other one to zip her up.

She felt goosebumps.

He felt goosebumps too.

They caught eye contact in the mirror. He was still holding her back. She felt the tingly.

“I can’t do this,” she said quietly.

He turned her around to face him, with his brows furrowed.

“I can’t.” She shook her head repeatedly, desperation apparent in her voice.

He held her face in his large, firm hands, trying not to smudge her makeup.

“You love him, don’t you?”

What are you doing? You want her? You need there? So why are you convincing her to marry the wrong man? This is an opportunity-seize it!

She nodded, looking down, “Not as much as I want to.”

He didn’t know what to say. He was actually speechless.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked.

She looked up at him, “Run away with me, please.”

He was stunned.

“Please.” The hurt in her voice threatened tears.

“Do you really want me?”

She nodded repeatedly, “More than anything.”

He was absolutely shocked.

He wanted this he just never expected it.

“We’ll have to leave Riverdale, you know that?”

“Yes, I don’t care. I just want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too, more than anything. I want to get married to you, start a family, have a big garden where our kids can run around and play with our pet dog.”

She laughed through the tears that had started to pour out.

“I want you, Betty. And I will do anything to make you happy, I swear.”

She rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes, “Okay, this is it. You and me. Till the end.”

“Till the end,” he smiled the biggest smile he had given in a while.

He asked,“What about Archie?”

She looked away, “Note or phone call?”

“Honestly, I think in person, but if thats not doable, a note, seeing as that’s more concrete and he’ll be able to read it over, unlike a phone call.”

“Okay.”

She moved out of his grasp and walked towards her dresser.

They were really doing this.

She thought about the perfect words to say and with that she tried not to let any more tears drop onto the paper.

She stood back, looking at herself one more time in the mirror.

This is it.

No going back.

Good, she didn’t want to go back.

She had never been more certain of anything in her life.

“Betty! What’s taking so long?” Veronica walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

1 hour 23 minutes

“Jughead? What’s going on?”

Jughead and Betty looked at each other. Jughead saw Betty crinkle the note she had just written in her palm to avoid Veronica catching sight of and to prevent herself from cutting out the skin in her palms as they curled up into fists.

At that moment his heart was crushed.

He had finally gotten everything he ever wanted in his arms only for her to reverse it because she was brought back to reality.

He knew what the crumbling of the note really meant.

She was taking back everything she had said and was going to marry Archie.

He had zoned out of Betty and Veronica’s conversation about pictures and leaving that he almost didn’t realise when Betty was heading towards the door.

“I’ll be down in a sec, V, I promise.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.

Betty closed the door and walked over to Jughead, tears threatening to spill out.

He had had to sit down on the edge of the bed, to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Because he felt that he was already falling. His stomach churned, trying to persuade him to throw up its contents.

She placed a hand around his face, thumb stroking his cheek.

“You’re going to marry him, aren’t you?” He asked. He knew the answer but he needed her to say it. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes were bloodshot.

She nodded, “I have to.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, “You don’t have to. Come on, we can get out of here. We had a plan. Isn’t that what you wanted? Don’t you want me?”

What are you doing? She had already made up her mind and stomped all over you after you had poured out you heart. Give up!

Tears spilled out of her eyes, “I know. I’m so sorry. But I made a promise to him. And to all these people who came from far and wide that they would watch Archie and I get married. I can’t bail. I’m so sorry.”

He looked down, and she buried her hands in his hair.

“I’m so so sorry.” She whispered repeatedly, but nothing was going to heal him.


	12. Chapter 12

37 minutes before Betty Cooper had to walk down that aisle

Betty was in no mood to get married. She broke his heart and he did not deserve to ever feel the pain that she had caused him. Mascara smudging, she had called for V’s help to sort her out. Jughead had left to go see Archie, and be by his side when he married the love of his life.

“Don’t worry, B. Of course you’re emotional, it’s your wedding day!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed that’s all.”

“Don’t be sorry. You look stunning and dare I say, Archie is a lucky man. If I could, I would have married you any day.” She winked.

Betty chuckled, “Thanks V. I really love you so much.”

“Me too, chica. Me too.” Veronica finished up and stepped back, “Wow.”

Betty was stunned at her own reflection. Who was this girl, so happy and fake?

That’s you, Betty Cooper. That’s you.

Betty’s smile of gratitude said all the words she could think of to Veronica.

“So, B, I have to ask, what was Jughead doing for so long?” Veronica’s eyes narrowed, excited by the chance of a good gossip.

“Oh I was just getting a bit nervous, that’s all, and he helped calm down.”

“Oh, that’s nice of him…I suppose. But you’re okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” Betty put on her million dollar smile.

“Okay, chica, we better go now!”

***

26 minutes till Archie Andrews saw the face of his future wife

“So Jug, did Betty seem nervous at all? Or like freaking out or anything?”Archie asked Jughead on the drive to the church.

Jughead tried to avoid eye contact, “Uh, no, not at all, everything’s swell.”

Everything’s swell? Seriously?

“She got a bit overwhelmed at one point, sure, but she’s excited, obviously.”

Archie loosened his shoulders and let out a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. My worst fear right now would be being left at the altar.” He joked.

Jughead felt very uncomfortable but tried to chuckle along, “Right, yeah.”

“You okay, man? You’re so tense you’d almost think it’s your wedding.”

Enough with the jokes, man.

Jughead laughed. Or attempted to rather, “No I’m fine.”

In actual fact, you’re quite the opposite, Jughead.

***

11 minutes till Betty Cooper would begin a life with Archie Andrews as a married couple

“You sure it’s fine, mom?” Betty looked at her wide-eyed.

“Yes, Elizabeth. You look lovely. Doesn’t she look lovely, Kevin?” Alice responded.

“Drop-dead gorgeous you are,” was Kevin’s response before heading into the church.

Alice and Betty were now alone in the waiting area of the church.

“Elizabeth,” she began, “I just want to say, I am so proud of you and I love you more than anything in the world. I wish you a lifetime of happiness and just don’t wait too long to have grandchildren.”

Betty tried not to tear up and laughed, “Thank you mom. That means so much.”

The two hugged and Betty creased down her dress, ready to walk out onto the aisle.

0 minutes

With a sharp breathe Betty stepped out onto the aisle, arm linked with Alice’s.

This was it.

No turning back.

That was until, she caught sight of Jughead’s forlorn, blue eyes. Her breath hitched.

In a certain rhythm, her mother and her walked down the aisle, receiving all kinds of looks, from teary to little kids saying, “Wow, she looks like a princess.”

She smiled at Archie, who looked stunned with a huge smile on his face. She smiled the audience either side of her briefly, but tried to focus her attention on her fiancé.

She was a princess, Jughead thought, but she’s got the wrong prince.


	13. Chapter 13

Betty arrived at the altar. She took Archie’s hand and returned the warm smile.

He was the happiest man on earth.

Joy practically radiated off of him.

The minister began the ceremony, and Betty did her best not to catch eye contact with Jughead, who was standing behind Archie. She found this very difficult to do because her subconscious wanted her to run away with Jughead and so every little glance she stole gave power to her subconscious.

This is so so wrong. You’re literally looking at a different man, whilst you’re getting married!

She zoned back into what the minister was saying.

Archie squeezed her hand.

“I, Archie Andrews, take you, Betty Cooper, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Now the minister asked her the same question.

She looked at Jughead.

She looked at Archie.

She looked back at Jughead.

All she could hear was the sudden beating of her own heart. There was a slight ringing in the back of her ear, and she couldn’t hear anyone else. Time had suddenly come to a stop. Snap out of it. She wanted to, she really did, but she just couldn’t. That was until Archie repeated her name, “Betty?” He looked confused and a little worried.

“Oh sorry, can you repeat please?” She tried to play it cool, to calm him down, to calm her down, but all she could focus on was Jughead’s confused expression. He was trying to figure her out, she knew that.

The minister repeated the question.

She heard it clearly.

She looked at Jughead. Then Archie. Then Jughead.

“I, Betty Cooper…I….”

His eyes told her everything she needed to hear.

“I…”

Archie looked at her, concern written all over his face.

The audience shuffled.

“I can’t. I’m so sorry.” She told Archie before rushing down the aisle, ignoring everyone’s shocked responses.

Archie ran after her, with Jughead, Veronica and Alice behind.

Betty just ran. She ran as far as she could with her dress hitched up. She finally collapsed on a low wall to catch her breath.

Archie caught up, “Betty! What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Tears just flooded out, “I’m so sorry Archie. I can’t marry you.”

He sat down next to her. She felt as though she had kicked a happy puppy. Only much, much worse.

“Why…why not?”

She looked at him, “I don’t love you as much as your wife should. I’m sorry. I thought I could but I just…”

“So you wait until our wedding day to tell me that?”

“I’m sorry Archie.”

Archie looked like he was trying to figure this all out, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Of course not, Archie you’re perfect. In every way any man wants to be, I just…I’m not perfect for you.”

“Is this because of Jughead then? Would you have married me if he hadn’t come? Before I asked him to be my bestman would you have had any doubt?”

“Archie,” she shook her head, “this isn’t because of him. This is because we’re not meant to be, and marrying you would have been a huge mistake.”

His jaw clenched and his face went red. He was holding in tears, she knew that.

“I’m so so so sorry, Arch,” she cried.

He stood up, not breaking eye contact.

“I love you, Betty Cooper. So damn much.”

She bit her bottom lip to try and stop it from trembling, “I know. I’m sorry.”

She didn’t know what else to say. Nothing she said would fix any of this.

He walked backwards shaking his head, hand going through hair, “Goodbye, Betty.”


	14. Chapter 14

Betty had to get out of there. She couldn’t see anyone. She couldn’t talk to anyone. She just couldn’t be there.

She didn’t want to go home as she assumed that’s where he would be, but really she had no other choice.

So she headed towards home, hoping not to turn many heads in her direction as she trudged along, white dress in fists.

She had only got so far when she heard someone panting, “Betty! Please stop!”

She turned around to see Jughead and her heart practically skipped a beat. She couldn’t control how she felt just by seeing him but she hoped it wasn’t written on her face.

What a slut that would make you.

She swallowed.

“Jug…”

He didn’t say anything but just hugged her. She didn’t know that’s what she needed till he gave her it. It was more than a hug. To her it was a ‘you-don’t-have-to-explain-anything-to-me-despite-the-pain-you’ve-caused-me’ hug, from him.

And to him, well, it was a ‘she-deserves-love-more-than-anyone-else-and-I-want-to-be-the-one-to-ensure-this’ hug.

“Don’t let go yet. Please,” she trembled in his arms.

“I wasn’t going to,” he chuckled.

***

Jughead had given Betty his blazer and they had made it as far as the park opposite the house. Betty was more than nervous, obviously, to face Archie once more. That was if he was even home.

Jughead and Betty stood, shoulder to shoulder, on the other side of the street of the house, just looking at it.

“You ready?” Jughead wanted to squeeze her hand but he didn’t want to freak her out. Also, he didn’t want his bestfriend to see through the window and get the wrong idea.

Wrong idea? What was the right idea then?

“Nope, but I doubt I ever will be.” Betty reached for his hand, just to feel some kind of warmth on this depressing day. Simply his presence lit up her world. She couldn’t control that, but she could at least make the most of it, because from where she was standing, it was pretty dark.

And with that, the two crossed the road.


	15. Chapter 15

“Archie?! Are you home?” Jughead called. He had tried texting him and calling his mobile but Archie had gone radio-silent.

Betty was changing out of her dress whilst he scavenged for food. The two were supposed to be going on their honeymoon so most of the food had been finished, resulting in Jughead having to make do with tomato soup. He felt guilty for eating but in times of crisis his appetite just increases tenfold: it wasn’t his fault.

Betty, on the other hand, felt absolutely wretched. It seemed as though a pit of misery and disappointment, which she had been trying to escape her whole life, had suddenly just swallowed her whole.

She knew her mother, Veronica and friends were trying to get ahold of her, not knowing where she was, but she really couldn’t deal with their disappointment in her right now.

She just needed to run.

She needed to run away from everything and everyone.

She couldn’t feel more alone right now.

She sighed whilst looking at herself in the mirror. She knew when she took the dress off the imprint of today’s tragic event would still be inscribed in her soul. She just couldn’t remove it. But taking the dress off was the first step.

She fiddled with the zip and managed to pull it down, and peeled the sides off her shoulders. She pulled it all the way down and stepped out. She got a hanger and hung it up before changing into comfortable sweats and a t-shirt.

She lay on the bed, twiddling her thumbs and battling herself on whether or not to call Archie.

Would he even pick up?

It was worth a shot.

She pressed on his contact, the icon being a cute picture they had taken just before he had proposed. A glisten in his eyes. Her’s being the same as always: hard to read.

7 rings and he had still not picked up so she was just about to hang up when she heard his faint, broken voice on the other end.

“Betty?”

“Archie, where are you?”

“I’m staying at my dad’s.”

“I’m really sorry Arch.”

“I know you are, but that doesn’t make it okay. Why, Betty?”

“Why?”

“Yeah, why could you not marry me? Why didn’t you want to? Why didn’t you realise that before we got to the altar?”

She could hear his voice break as he teared up a little.

“Archie…standing up there, with you, just…it just didn’t feel right, like it should. I’m so sorry that it took me so long to realise that, I really am, but you’re so amazing and I wanted to marry you, I really did, it’s just…you’re too good for me and you deserve someone who loves you just as much as you them. I’m going to be apologising for this for the rest of my life, I know, but I really wanted to be that woman, but I’m just…not.”

He heard his breathing on the other end. Fragmented and unsteady.

“I love you Betty.”

She closed her eyes, trying not to feel any worse than she did, which was difficult because she thought she was well below rock bottom already.

“I love you too Arch. Just not…”

“Like that. Yeah, I get it. Goodbye Betty.”

“Goodbye Archie.”

And with that, he hung up.

She lay there, phone pressed to her chest, eyes closed, tears spilling out of them anyway, quietly crying.

She lost all feelings of presence; she was stuck in her sad little universe of guilt, heartbreak, and tragedy. She deserved a happy ending, but why was it so hard for her to be what he needed? Her being felt a bit better when she was pulled over to cry in his embraces. He held her because he knew that’s what she needed. Of course she was heartbroken: she had been with Archie for a very long time, and even if she didn’t love him like a wife, she had loved him as a bestfriend. Jughead brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears as she continued to cry, head buried in his chest. She was so broken and honestly, it felt as though a part of him, which he didn’t know he had, was being crushed a thousand times.


	16. Chapter 16

Betty woke up from the best sleep she had ever had. It was honestly remarkable how she was so distraught that she didn’t even remember falling asleep in his arms. She woke up, removing her head from his chest, and doing her best not to wake him up, she removed his arms from around her. She sat up and felt him shift behind her. That can’t have been comfortable for him.

Boy was she wrong. Jughead automatically felt a brush of cold against his skin when she was removed from his embraces but he was too tired to do anything about it, so he adjusted the pillows and continued to sleep. Only a few hours later did he wake up and wash up.

Still half asleep, he wondered downstairs, “Betty?”

‘Please tell me I didn’t scare her off, oh God. Please tell me she hasn’t run.’ Jughead was terrified.

“Betty!”

He started to panic when she wasn’t in the living room, so he rushed to the kitchen.

“Be-you know you’re supposed to reply when someone calls you.”

“Sorry,” she croaked, “losing my voice.”

“Ah, fair enough. You sleep okay?”

Please say yes. Please say yes.

She blushed, “Yeah, best sleep in a long time.”

More like, ever.

“Couldn’t have been great for you though, sorry about that.”

Was she kidding?

“No-no it was great.” He tried not to look to excited but believed he failed.

She giggled, “I haven’t gone out to get food, but I made some coffee?”

“Okay, sounds good.” He said as his stomach rumbled, “Uh, if you want I can go out and get something from Pop’s or something?”

She nodded in agreement as he got a cup and sat beside her, “So, what are you going to do?”

She looked up at him, hope written across her face.

“Honestly,” she began and his breathing hitched, “I want to leave. I just really…want to get out of here.”

He looked at her wide-eyed, “For real?”

“For real,” she replied, sincerely.

Hesitantly she asked, “Will you come with me? I don’t blame you if you say-“

And with that he pressed his lips against her. He had to exterminate all sense of doubt within her, especially in such a time of self-doubt and low self-esteem. And he succeeded. Never before, had she felt anything like she had done with him.

His hands on her cheeks, stroking her jaw, she pulled away for air and giggled, “So I take that as a yes, then?”

“Most definitely,” he said before pressing his lips back on hers.


	17. Chapter 17

5 years later

Betty and Jughead were living in a small, two bedroom apartment in New York, pursuing their dreams as editor and journalist. They were engaged and the wedding was to be in June. Archie had moved on and was on decent terms with both of them. Veronica and her husband were expecting their second child. Jughead’s family were reunited and looking forward to the wedding: Jellybean was to be a bridesmaid. Betty’s mother, Alice, had found happiness in Mexico, where she learnt to let loose and discover her inner peace and found love. Real love. The kind of love Betty and Jughead had found. The kind of love that makes your toes curl, that makes you squirm just thinking about it, but in a good way. The kind of love that makes you tremble with joy, shiver with excitement and most importantly, make you feel perfect.

***

10 years later

“Betts! Have u seen Noah? We’re going to be late to school.”

“Yeah, he’s coming! Just give him a second.” Betty replied as she brushed the little boy’s coal-black curls out of his eyes.

“Mom, are you sure I look good?”

“You, my love, look absolutely handsome.”

She bent down to give him a handful of kisses, making him giggle, “Mom! I have to go!”

“Okay,” she pouted, reluctant to let her son go, “Enjoy! But remember to be friendly and polite, okay?”

“You got it,” he attempted to wink.

Just as bad as your father.

She watched him run into the front area, nearly tripping up over his shoelaces in the process.

Jughead stood by the door with Lia in his arms, “Someone looks handsome!”

“I know, dad, I know. Mom already told me.” Noah plodded along, out the front door to the car, waiting for it to be unlocked.

Betty kissed her daughter, and then her husband, before waving them goodbye and getting ready for work. She sighed to herself.

It all turned out to be okay, didn’t it?

More than okay, actually.

Isn’t it remarkable how all of this resulted from her making the biggest decision of her life: choosing the right prince.

Betty learnt that sometimes it’s okay to hurt people if the result is for their wellbeing. Obviously to do the right thing without hurting anyone at all would have been ideal, but not all situations are ideal. If she hadn’t broken it off with Archie, she would probably still be married to him, just not happily. She would be constantly thinking what could have been. She would feel guilty for feeling what she had felt when she saw Jughead. She would have made the wrong choice.

When it’s meant to be, you know it. It’s just a matter of making the active decision to break a heart to mend two.

With Jughead, it is just…right.

One might even say it’s perfect.

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought :)   
> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx


End file.
